The present invention relates to print media including an inductive secondary for providing power to a load.
Print media is widely utilized to convey graphics and text in a still format. Books, magazines and newspapers, for example, lack moving pictures and sound, but remain attractive as low cost alternatives to so-called electronic media devices.
Methods have been developed to provide limited audio or video with traditional print media. In many such instances, a conventional battery provides power to internal electronics for powering a speaker, a light, or both. However, a battery can have a limited useful life, while potentially adding bulk and expense to the item of print media.
More recent methods include utilizing conductive ink traces on flexible substrates. However, conductive ink traces are in many instances limited in their ability to provide suitable amounts of power. In particular, silver ink traces may provide inadequate current and/or voltage, and can require expensive post manufacture processing such as the application of solder points.